The Fifth Anniversary
by RangerSteph21
Summary: It has been five years since Operation Brighton and Kate is now 17 years old.  Sorry for the really bad summary. Supposed one-shot, IsaacXKate later
1. Chapter 1 A Purposeful Nightmare?

********Edit: ********10th October 2012 - Wow, okay, I truly am sorry for never uploading more chapters. I doubt anyone reads this, but so you all know, I plan to re-write every chapter of every story. Adding more detail, revising, editing, more content, overall, making it a much better story. I really hope you would be willing to read the new versions which I hope to begin writing soon. Thank you so much

****I don't own Pokemon****

**This story literally just came to may head today during the thunder storm. I hope you like it, please comment with correction on errors, if something doesn't make sense, or if you just feel like it. Thank you! **

* * *

><p>"Capture complete!" Kate exclaimed as she finished drawing her routine X.<p>

Kate was atop the Altur Tower for Operation Brighton. With the help of the blue, red, and yellow Tears Of Princes gems Kate's Fine Styler had be upgraded into the one and only Vatonage Styler. With, which Kate was able to successfully capture Darkrai.

"You think you're so clever, that you can defeat me? But, as long as I have _this_, I will succeed!" Blake Hall laughed maniacally.

Kate looked up and saw _it _hanging in mid air, over the edge of the tower.

"Give me back Munchlax!" Kate shouted to Blake.

"You're Munchlax? You think your little Munchlax would convince you to give up? No, _him_!"

Being held by a Dusknoir just above Munchlax was,

"ISAAC!" Kate shouted.

* * *

><p>Kate awoke with a start. Her forehead was beaded in sweat and her breath was heavy.<p>

"It-it was only a n-nightmare. It was so real, though," Kate muttered.

Kate was sitting at the edge of her bed, in her room in Chicole Village. It was around five-forty in the morning, and the sun was just starting to rise.

Quietly, Kate got out of bed and changed into her Top Ranger uniform. She snuck out of the house and into Partner Farm. Kate knew of a secret beach only accessible through part of the forest in Partner Farm.

The sky was a light periwinkle color and the sea was a beautifully clear blue-green. With not a cloud in the sky or anything to make a sound, the morning was perfectly peaceful.

"A nightmare of that night, or maybe Darkrai gave me that nightmare for a reason…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, this looked a lot longer in my notebook, I hope to make the other 'chapters' longer. (This story is meant to be a one-shot, but if enough people what it to be longer, I will make it so)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 To Altur Tower!

****I don't own Pokemon****

**Would have updated this earlier, but thunder storm came, interrupting me from watching the live premier of Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows - which I did cry during. And I not care what you think about me crying, I am a massive Harry Potter fan. I would have been at the premier, but I doubt my mom would have let me fly across the Atlantic Ocean just to see a premier.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 2 of my story, I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>"Budew?"<p>

"Hm? Hello, Budew, where's Crawford?" Kate asked as Crawford's partner Budew jumped onto her lap.

"Right here." Crawford was leaning against a tree when Kate turned towards him.

"How did you get here?"

"You showed me this place the day after you found it. I actually come here when I'm feeling sad or lonely, too." Crawford kicked off the tree and sat down besides Kate. "Your dad let's me walk in and just sit with the Pokemon."

"That's because Dad doesn't see you as a threat," Kate replied.

"A threat? Why would I be a threat?" Crawford asked confused.

"Dad doesn't think you're a threat for my heart. He sees you only as a friend."

"I'm more than a friend; I'm your best friend. Besides, you're more of a little sister than a romantic interest," Crawford stated.

"Agreed, you're like my big brother. I can talk to you about anything."

"So, why are you so down?" Crawford asked.

"It's just, I had this strange dream. It was about Operation Brighton. Blake Hall had taken hostage Munchlax and Isaac. Maybe it was a nightmare given to me by Darkrai, but I'm not sure. What do you think?" Kate informed.

"Well, Operation Brighton was five years ago, why would you suddenly get this nightmare now, why not before?" Crawford suggested.

"Unless the nightmare is a warning of something that's going to happen," Kate realized.

"That's possible," Crawford admitted.

"You know what I think, we need to take a trip to Altur Tower."

* * *

><p>"Not complaining, but why did you drag me along with you?" Crawford asked as he, Kate, and Wendy stood outside Altur Building.<p>

"I didn't want to figure out this whole nightmare-mysterish-thing without my two best friends!" Kate exclaimed as they walked into the lobby.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, no one without permission my gain access to the higher levels without a tour guide," an employee standing by the elevator said. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't recognize you, Miss Kate. Please, go anywhere you like, you have full run of the place."

The group walked into the elevator and Wendy pointed out, "We need a key or password to leave this ground floor. Do we have one?"

Kate walked to the keypad and typed in a password. "I know Isaac's password, and with it, we'll be brought to level nine."

Kate hopped out of the elevator and ran for the steps to the top floor of the Altur Building when,

"Ahh!"

"I'm so sorry, Kate! Here let me help you." It was Isaac. Kate was sitting on the ground while Isaac's fall was caught by the stairs. Isaac helped Kate up.

"What brings you here? It's not often the hero of Almia just stops by Altur for a visit."

"I'm just dragging Wendy and Crawford up to the Luminous Crystal with me to make sure everything's okay. I had this strange dream about it last night, but it's probably nothing."

"Okay, well, when you're done, will you meet me in the control room three floors down from the top of the tower?" Isaac asked – his face looked a bit pinker, but it was beginning to fell warm to Kate, as well.

"Sure!" Kate replied. i _Ice's floor_ /i she thought.

"Thank you. I just need to bring these reports down; I'll see you in a bit." Isaac walked off towards the elevator and disappeared.

"Wonder what that was about," Crawford stated.

"It doesn't matter, let's get to the crystal," Wendy advised.

* * *

><p>"It looks okay," Kate muttered as she carefully inspected the crystal.<p>

"Maybe one of us should stay up here." Crawford glanced at Wendy. "That way, they can keep an eye on the crystal," he concluded.

"Then you should, Crawford, because you suggested it," Wendy replied. Crawford quickly glanced at Kate for help. He was not a fan of heights and definitely did not want to be left alone so high up. "Don't look so scared Crawford, it's not that bad. Naw, I'll stay, you go get back to solid terraferma," Wendy teased.

Kate laughed as her friends poked fun at each other.

About five minutes later, Kate announced that the Luminous Crystal seemed fine. Wendy hide on the top floor and if anything suspicious happened, she would immediately contact Kate. And Barlow messaged Crawford saying he was needed in Vientown. Which just left Kate to meet up with Isaac.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took up five and a half pages in my notebook, so I hope it is a good length. Thank you so much for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Start Of Operation Brighton

**I apologize now, this chapter is not entirely finished, it will be continued and finished in the next chapter, I just couldn't hold off uploading any longer. **

**This chapter is mainly for my best friend Bekah, becuase she never played this game, so she doesn't know the story line.**

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><em>Ice's room, it's been so long since Isaac and I were trapped in there, mere moments before midnight, and the evil plans of Blake Hall became realized. Actually, it's only been five years, it fells like a lot longer…<em>

*flashback*

"After restoring and analyzing Brighton Hall's journal, I've learned that Mr. Hall took his son Wyatt with him to search for a new energy fuel. They came across the Shadow Crystal in the Croma Ruins, and there, Brighton changed his son's name from Wyatt to Blake on his fourteenth birthday. Brighton also wished for his son to be able to lead Altur to greatness. However, on his sixteenth birthday, Blake drove his father from Altur and Brighton writes that the darkness of the Shadow Crystal had effected his son and that he only wishes for Wyatt to see the light," Professor Hastings explained.

Kate, Isaac, Melody, Keith, Wendy, Sven, Rhythmi and the rest of the Ranger Union staff gathered around the roof top of the Union. Two of the three Tears Of Prince gems sat with them.

"Wendy, you take the Red Gem, and Sven you take the Blue Gem. Keith, if you can get the Yellow Gem, I want you, Wendy, and Sven to circle the tower, getting as close to the Shadow Crystal as possible," instructed Chairperson Erma.

"And Kate, you and Keith will storm Altur and fight against Blake," Professor Hastings continued.

"What about me? What can I do?" Isaac asked. "I know the security and electrical work; I can help you get past."

"Okay, sounds good. Isaac, you will accompany Kate and Keith in the tower–" Professor Hastings was interrupted by a large explosion.

"Whoa! What was that?" Rhythmi asked, as she picked herself up from falling onto of Sven.

"Let's go check!" Keith called as he ran downstairs to the operating floor. "Whoa, never seen so many Bidoof before."

"Even with all the ones at school?" Kate asked.

"Even with all the ones at school," answered Keith.

"Keith, you take care of the Bidoof, and Kate, you find out what that explosion was," Chairperson Erma instructed.

_Oh my gosh, what, or who, could have done_ that_?_ Kate thought as she ran past the giant hole in the wall on the second floor.

Just as Kate got to the lowest level, she saw one of the Sinister Trio, Heath, and the one she fought against for the Yellow Gem on Hippowdon Temple. He was controlling Electivire to destroy the bottom floor.

"Hehehe, Kate, count yourself lucky to go up against me, but you should know, you're not going to win this time." Heath sent the Electivire to attack Kate, but she successfully caught the Pokemon.

"Fine, you beat me, but I was just the distraction anyway. Ice and Lavana are the ones you should really be worried about."

From the floor above, Kate could hear shouting. She ran up the flight of stairs and when she reached the top, saw Ice standing in the center of the floor, trying to reason with Isaac.

"Isaac, you can't be serious, these Rangers are using you. Once they get what they want they're going to throw you aside like yesterday's trash. We're your real friends, come on back to Altur," Ice persuaded.

"Never! These 'Rangers' are my friends; they helped me when I need it. They helped me see the light, how your part of Team Dim Sun and you're only using Pokemon for your selfish desires!" Isaac retaliated.

"Fine, then we'll be taking this little cutie with us," Lavana broke in; behind her she dragged a frightened Melody.

"Big brother, please help me," Melody pleaded.

"Give me back my sister!" Isaac commanded.

"Not a chance, why would we be as stupid as to return something we've rightfully taken. Now, join us or she gets it!" Lavana gave Isaac a glare that meant she was a hundred percent serious and she started to pinch Melody.

"Ow, please Isaac, ow," Melody pleaded between pinches.

"Alright, I'll go with you, but you have to leave Melody here!" Isaac reasoned.

"What good would that do, no; we're taking her to keep you from disobeying."

Isaac turned to Kate and the other Rangers. "I'm sorry," he said before following Lavana, who still held Melody, out of the Ranger Union.

"That was boring," Ice complained. "But to keep you from following us, Garchomp, keep these Rangers busy." Ice jumped through the hole in the wall, as his sister had, and returned to Altur Tower.

"Capture on!" Kate shouted and quickly lopped her slyer around the Garchomp to calm it down. As she finished up her X, Kate said, "Capture complete."

"How low can you get!" Keith shouted. "I mean kidnapping and hurting Melody like that!"

"Standing here complaining is not going to get anything done! We have a limited amount of time before the celebration and we don't have time to waste! This sets us back a bit, but we all know the plan, so let's get to work!" Professor Hastings commanded.

The Ranger Union became chaotic as Rangers and Operators and Techs ran around, getting everything in order and getting into position.

"Are you four ready?" Chairperson Erma asked the Top Rangers.

"Yes, Chairperson," Wendy answered.

"Okay, Wendy, Sven get as close as you can to the crystal. Kate and Keith, your objective is to not only get the Yellow Gem, stop Blake Hall, but now to also rescue Isaac and Melody as well."

"Right!" Keith exclaimed.

Kate and Keith ran towards the Altur Building as Wendy and Sven flew there. Outside the building a handful of employees stood arguing with a Dim Sun member, and after Kate successfully caught the Dim Sun's controlled Pokemon, she and Keith were able to get inside.

"You're not getting past us," more Dim Sun goons stated, they blocked Kate and Keith from accessing the elevator.

"There's no way to get by, how are we supposed to stop Team Dim Sun, if we can't even get into the elevator?" Keith whispered.

"I think we can help there." Kate and Keith turned around to see Barlow, leader of the Vientown Ranger Base followed by the rest of the base's Rangers. "Ready?" he asked the others.

"We can keep these guys busy, while you two get up to the top," Crawford suggested. The three Vientown Rangers cornered the Dim Sun goons, allowing Kate and Keith to get to the elevator.

"Welcome, enter your password to be taken to your work floor," The elevator said.

"A password, but we don't have one! Oh wait, Isaac works here, he must have a password! What do you think it is, 'Isaac'?" Kate shook her head no. "What about 'glasses'?"

"No," Kate replied.

"Umm, 'Melody'?" Keith wondered.

"That's his password, I know it," Kate exclaimed.

Keith put the password into the key pad and the elevator took them up. "Welcome, Professor Isaac, you shall be taken to level nine." …

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think, thank you!<strong>


End file.
